dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Greyrose
You annoy me Yeah, simply put, that's how I feel about you. Oh, and use ~~~~ to sign your comments, otherwise pages with the title "Geyrose" and "Greyrose" will be linked to. Kulaguy 23:04, 14 June 2007 (UTC) OOOOHHH!!!! SOOOOOORRRRRYYYYY!!! Fine. I annoy you? You're not the only important guy in the world you know? Well you piss me off too. So bother someone else who cares cause I only joined this joint last week!!!!!! So can you give the guy a break!? Geeezzz!!!!!!! >-P :Ooh, time for an Analysis. Your excited behavior when you first joined and the way you edited pages shows that you're very young. The way you use excessive exclamation points also point to this. And the way you said you're a jerk to jerks, yet remove it a few minutes later shows that you don't have much self-confidence and are afraid to anger the admin of the Wiki. So, using this, I'll take a shot and say your age is around 12 years old. Bah, and you should only be afraid of me if you did something terribly stupid. All I've seen you do is make a LOT of questions, some of which could be answered by checking the article or just thinking a bit. That is why I find you annoying. Kulaguy 21:21, 15 June 2007 (UTC) :You ARE being annoying. I remember seeing some stuff you posted when you first started here, and half of it was wrong. Next time, please be sure of your info; if you're not, use the discussion pages. EmiHinata 17:22, 15 June 2007 (UTC) Fine! I'm eleven and proud of it! My brother likes this game and I like it too! So if I annoy you then fine! I'll Shuttup if all you guys want it. All you had to do was to ask nicely but noooooo! I'll just go to the Final Fantasy board instead! But I like your honesty....... >-P ::Ha, I was close. Freaking UAUs infecting the internet. Give me a source to the damn name trivia you've been adding or don't edit it at all. Just because they're the same, that doesn't mean the creators derived it from that. Kulaguy 05:51, 16 June 2007 (UTC) Well holy shit... Kulaguy came hella close. --Gundam Fan 05:49, 16 June 2007 (UTC) :It's like magic, isn't it? Kulaguy 05:51, 16 June 2007 (UTC) Kulaguy see there you go flaming people when you just could of asked nicely you have some serious problems, and Emi this was none of your damn business you just said that stuff just to start something. Kite X :Why the hell should I care what an idiot says? You're just saying that to start something. Kulaguy 05:58, 16 June 2007 (UTC) How about you all just leave each other alone and act like the non-eleven year olds you are? (Greyrose excepted) There's really no need for this kind of bullshit. --AuraTwilight 06:34, 16 June 2007 (UTC) :None of my damn business? I help with this Wiki; when there's wrong information stated, IT IS MY BUSINESS. Besides, I was already thinking what Kulaguy had said, so I merely agreed. People are rude; get over it. Sometimes you need to be rude to get your point across. EmiHinata 06:48, 16 June 2007 (UTC) Emi you just wanna co sign what Kulaguy says so won't get flamed when you do something by mistake and why are you so worried about what this person is doing anyway? Kite X :So I don't get flamed? I do make mistakes; everyone does. I can accept that. If Greyrose were to make one more mistake, I would have called him out on it; I was waiting to see if he'd correct it or what. And why am I worried about what he's doing? I HELP ON THE WIKI. I don't want errors here, got that? Now YOU'RE being the idiot. EDIT: By the way, Greyrose, if you're still here... please stop putting in name origins; unless they're confirmed by the creators in an official source, that is NOT their official origin. EmiHinata 20:58, 16 June 2007 (UTC) I'm still here.... But my brother says that I should keep my cool and accept reality.... "What's done is done". That's what he always says.... So I'm sorry for not controlling my anger. I just wanna have fun. So I'll just ask questions about how to beat the game..... My brother will also use this ID because I used his e-mail so please make him fell welcome too. Kulaguy, I'm so sorry for the way I acted. I just can't control my temper when it comes to insults. I just want you to know that you could be a little kinder so people would like you more. =-)